Fading
by Miss.writes-it-all
Summary: Harry kiddnapped and Tortured by Voldemort is missing for months.He finally returns to Hogwarts with serious problems and Snape helps him through them only he doesn't know what he's getting into. SS/HP Snape helps Harry fic!


Fading

By: M. L. Snape

I do not own any of this all J.K. Rowling's!

Please Read and Review! Thank you!

Chapter 1: worst summer ever

The scarlet red train pulled up to the platform with the many faces of excited parents all ecstatic to see their children again. He looked out at all the smiling faces of over-excited parents and felt anger and jealousy to all his friends who went home to loving families over the holidays and he was stuck with the Dorsey's all summer. He saw the Weasleys approaching and pulled a pained smile as Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug and they all said their good-byes with them promising to ask Dumbledore if he could come to the Burrow before term started though he highly doubted it.

After the Weasleys departed he made his way to the Dursley's car that was parked on the curb his Uncle standing glaring as he pulled his trolley to the car. He lifted his trunk into the back of the car along with Hedwig and went around to the passenger's seat as they drove to Privet Drive. His Uncle remained silent most of the time only to let through the occasional insult of what a burden he is to the _generous_ family that took him in as an infant. He mainly just ignored his Uncle's comments as they drove on and went straight to his room as he got to Privet Drive, his Uncle having put his trunk in the cupboard though he was allowed to keep Hedwig with him though he couldn't write to any of his friends. He sighed and counted down the days until his return to Hogwarts.

The weeks passed slowly with the Dursley's endless insults thrown his way along with back-breaking chores Aunt Petunia handed him daily as if the place had to be that cleaned daily but he didn't complain and just couldn't wait to be returning to Hogwarts.

He waited the Dursley's out and it soon became two weeks until his return to Hogwarts and he was already ready to go with everything packed and ready. The Dursley's were retiring to bed and Harry sat on his bed immersed in thoughts of seeing his friends and the Weasley's again he would even go to Potions just to get away from the Dursleys and to Hogwarts. He was staring blankly at the wall when he heard a soft pop come from the Dursley's kitchen. He tensed and sat up his neck stiff from hours laying on his knees and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard movement outside his door.

He grabbed for his wand but realized it was in the cupboard under the stairs. He cursed inwardly careful to not make a sound until he heard the movement stop right outside his door the locks on his door turning he just hoped it was someone trustworthy. Though he never seemed to have much luck he thought and as luck would have it the door burst in and three hooded figures swooped in and grabbed both sides of him. He bucked madly trying to loosen their grips on him but to no avail as a blast of red light shot towards him and he fell back, he was stunned. One of the death eaters bent down and pulled him up as he hoisted him over his shoulder and carried me out of the room. He shot a glance down the hall to the Dursley's bedroom begging them to hear and come out to see what the noise was about or at least call for help. Though they made no appearances so he was helpless something he hated finding himself in as he was carried through the rest of the house and with a final glance around the place where he had grown up in as he registered a feeling that he would never return here again though he still felt dread in that feeling that engulfed him. Would he see Ron and Hermione again, would he survive to go back to Hogwarts? He was so immersed in his dread and thoughts he didn't notice he was no longer at the Dursley's but a large hall with shackles tied to the walls and bloodstains on the floor.

You could see the death in the room; smell the fear of so many who died here. Harry knew that this must be where Voldemort tortured his victims. He then turned his attention to the hooded figures and saw they were all in a circle around him and saw Voldemort seated in a large chair at the front of the hall only a few feet away from him. He noticed the chair looked like a thrown. He suddenly heard a high, cold voice and turned back to Voldemort. "Release him from the curse and bow down before me!" He suddenly felt the curse being lifted and scrambled to his feet as he frantically looked for an escape and ran for the entrance door but was stopped when he heard a mad shriek "Crucio!" and he fell to the floor writhing in pain as it shot through his veins fire pulsing through him weakening him.

It was the longest he had ever been in such excruciating pain. When the curse was finally lifted he lay on the floor unable to move he heard the snickers of the hooded figures and tried to sit up as he glared hard at Voldemort who again spoke in the same cold manner "Trying to escape Potter very unwise, you will never leave here alive, no one will safe you when the killing curse comes your way Potter!" He spat maliciously and then ordered "Tie him up" and he was soon pulled up and tied to the cuffs on the wall. And he hung helplessly awaiting his torture he knew would come.

"I promised my faithful death eaters that when you were caught they could have some fun so proceed my faithful followers." He looked up know letting his worry show on his face as the hooded figures came his way crowding around him in a tight cluster and they all began to grab at him pulling him this way and that trying to get him first and he shuddered at the cold hands clawing at him grabbing, squeezing him. He cried out for them to stop but they were fighting over him and they became angered when he tried to get away and several pulled out their wands and yelled "Crucio!" If he thought the last curse hurt he was wrongly mistaken as several of them hit him at once. He writhed so much that he was cut with the cuffs and when the pain finally died he hung limply not having the energy to do anything.

Satisfied the death eaters shot him with curse after curse cracking his bones and breaking his spirit as they stopped some to pull on him more. He seemed to hang their forever whenever he tried to move the cruciatous was cast each time harder than the last. They finally ceased and he was dragged to a small cell where he was given a potion which was forced down his throat and then pushed into the cell which was smaller than his cupboard and the only way out was a crack in the wall which closed as soon as he was shoved in there. He tried to lift his head but suddenly felt a wave of dizziness take him and his head flew back with a crack on the cold, stone floor.

He know feared what that potion could do to him as he saw his vision slowly begin to fade as black entered his vision and he closed his eyes as a terrible pain shot through him and he lost the last of his energy as he feel into the land of unconsciousness. He didn't awake for several days and was completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Ron quickly ran to the steaming red engine that whistled and lurched as he clambered on. He was so excited to be returning to Hogwarts and more importantly seeing his best friend Harry Potter. He soon found Hermione sitting alone in a compartment at the very end of the train and wondered why Harry hadn't joined them yet but pushed it aside thinking he just went to Hogwarts early or something. The ride to Hogwarts was passed in silence as the two friends wondered where their friend was and went through the welcoming feast in the same silence as the feelings of anxiety filled their stomachs. Harry wasn't here either. As soon as students began filing out the two ran straight to the head table and straight to Professor McGonagall. "Professor have you seen Harry?"


End file.
